Marvel vs Capcom 4: Unified by Destiny/Capcom Characters
As of launch, Marvel vs Capcom 4: Unified by Destiny has a total of 26 characters, 13 for both Capcom and Marvel. Following is a list of information regarding the Year 1 Capcom characters. =Capcom Characters= Ryu Ryu is a martial arts expert who trained along with Ken Masters. Feeling he learned everything he could, he departed to join and fight in the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. Ryu is capable fighter with a fighting career spanning decades. Gameplay Ryu is a balanced fighter and an easy characte to quickly pick up. Special Moves *'Hadoken': Fires a ball of energy that travels across the stage *'Shoryuken': Performs a jumping uppercut. *'Jodan Sokuto Gen': Performs a powerful kick that knocks the opponent into the wall. *'Tatsumaki Senpukaku': A rotating roundhouse kick that propels Ryu slightly forward. *'Denjin Renkin': Electrifies his fist and punches forward; electrocuting his opponent. *'Hasho Genki': Performs a counter attack after catching an opponents attack. Assist Moves *'Hadoken' *'Shoryuken' *'Tatsumaki Sepukaku' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Shinku Hadoken': Performs a powered up version of the Hadoken. *'Level 2: Shin Tatsumaki Senpukaku': Performed a powered up version of the Tatsumaki Senukaku *'Level 3: Shin Shoryuken': Performs a powered up version of the Shoryuken. Chun-Li Chun-li is a martial arts expert and Interpol officer who was investigating the illegal activities of Shadaloo while also looking for clues in regards to the death of her father. Her travels have led her across the world and has seen her fight against countless of strong opponents. Gameplay Chun-li is a speed oriented character whose focus in launching as many quick attacks as possible. Special Moves *'Kikoken': Fires a ball of ki energy forward. *'Hyakuretsukyaku': Performs thousands of very quick kicks. This can be held down to perform endless kicks. *'Spinning Bird Kick': Turns upside down and performs a roating kick that propels herself slightly forward. *'Tenshokyaku': Jumps into the air and performs several rising kicks. *'Rankyaku': Jumps forward into the air and then descends down at angle quickly; performing a kick while landing. *'Focus Attack': Charges the attack while dealing damage and then launches it, crippling the opponent. Assist Moves *'Kikoken' *'Hyakuretsukyaku' *'Spinning Bird Kick' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Kikosho': Gathers ki energy and launches it around her in a rotating sphere of energy. *'Level 2: Crawler Assault': Dashes forward while launching thousands of kicks before one last final damaging kick. *'Level 3: Shichisei Ranka ': Performs a series of kicking attacks that knocks the opponent gradually into the air which then results in Chun-li knocking the opponent back down to the ground. Mega Man Mega Man''is a fighting robot built by Dr. Light to combat evil robots. He has had many adventures fighting against Dr. Wily's Robot Masters. He is capable of delivering powerful energy shots from his arm cannon as well as absorbing enemy powers to use against them. ''Gameplay Mega Man is a projectile specialist as well as a zoner that can use various projectiles to his advantage Special Moves *'Mega Buster': A chargeable attack that allows Mega Man to charge up and unleash a shot from his arm cannon. *'Mega Upper': Performs a rising uppercut. *'Skull Barrier': Can summon a shield made of skulls which rotates around him. He can fire them by pressing a button. It also protects him from damage. *'Triple Blade': Fires three blades that split up at an angle. One goes upwards, one flies straight, and the other goes downwards. *'Charge Kick': Slides forward while energy wraps around his body. Can be performed in mid-air *'Rush Coil': Summons Rush and allows him to jump onto top; springing him up into the air. Assist Moves *'Mega Buster' *'Mega Upper' *'Triple Blade' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Hyper Megaman': Transforms into Hyper Megaman and delivers a series of projectiles and missiles. *'Level 2: Beat Plate': Merges with Beat which creates a plane. Mega Man is capable of delivering explosive payloads from the plane. *'Level 3: Variable Weapon System': Based on what opponent he is facing, Mega Man is capable of delivering an Hyper Combo based on that character. For example, her performs Ryu's Shinku Hadoken. Kaijin no Soki Kaijin no Soki is a warrior and biological son of Ieyasu Tokugawa imbeded with the dark power of the Oni. He seeks to save Japan by burning the Genma trees and foiling Hideyoshi's nefarious schemes. Gameplay Soki wields two swords in battle and, while slow, lands very powerful hits. He has great combo potential due to his dual swords and can chain quickly despite being a rather slow fighter. Special Moves *'Head Splitter': Raises his sword and breaks it down on top of the opponent; stunning them. *'Shoulder Slam': Charges forward and slams his shoulder into the opponent. *'Deflect': Raises his sword and will intercept any attacks aimed at him and counter with his own attack. *'Finisher': Slams his sword down into the ground. Best against knocked down opponents. *'East Wind': Charge attack. Releasing causes Soki to dash forward and slash both swords in a scissor formation. *'Blade Storm': Stabs multiple titles while holding down the attack button. Assist Moves *'Head Splitter' *'Shoulder Slam' *'East Wind' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Sword of Purification': Causes his swords to turn red and then releases it in a massive shockwave that expands outward. *'Level 2: Oni Tactics': A chargeable Hyper Combo. Charging it to the first level a quick slice that does a wall bounce. Charging it to the second level leaves the opponent dizzy and vulnerable. Charging it to the third level results in negating any defense measures and expands the damage dealt. *'Level 3: Onimusha': Transforms into Onimusha and charges at the opponent; dealing several very brutal sword slashes. He then causes six red orbs to gather to him which causes his sword to glow red. He unleashes; splitting the entire screen in red flames before causing it to vanish. Alex Alex is citizen of New York City and an expert fighter. Being orphaned at a young age, his only friend is Tom and his teenage daughter. Tom was seriously injured by Gill and Alex sought him out to exact revenge. Gameplay Alex is a powerful grappler and utilizes many brutal moves to punish his opponents. Despite his large body frame and slow moving speed, he is an extremely formidable opponent. Special Moves *'Flash Chop': Alex dashes forward slightly and slashes forward with his hand. He propels Alex forward slightly. *'Power Bomb': Alex grabs the opponent, lifts them above his head, and smashes them down onto the ground behind him. He is unable to do this to very large opponents. *'Slash Elbow': Dashers further than Flash Chop and allows for more combos to be executed after. Alex slashes forward with his elbow. *'Air Stampede': Jumps into the air and then slams his feet into the opponent; causing them to bounce up. *'Air Knee Smash': Jumps into the air while kneeing forward. If the attack connects, Alex pushes the opponent down while driving his knee into the opponent while landing on the ground. *'Spiral DDT': Alex jumps forward, grabs the opponent, spins them around while in midair, and then slams them down onto the ground. Assist Moves *'Flash Chop' *'Slash Elbow' *'Air Knee Smash' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Boomerang Raid': Performs a series of chops and then performs a final Piledriver which soars into the air and then slams them back them back to the ground. *'Level 2: Stungun Headbutt': Grabs the opponent and does 4 headbutts which deals damage and causes the opponent to be stunned afterwards. *'Level 3: Hyper Bomb': Grabs the opponent and performs three suplexses followed by a final soaring piledriver. Asura Asura is a demigod and the personification for wrath. After being framed for the murder of the Emperor, death of his wife, and kidnap of his only child; he sought vengeance to those who tore his life own. Able to transform while using his Mantra, Asura is a tremendous fighter with nearly limitless combat potential. Gameplay Asura has a wide variety of attacks at his disposal and easily use his speed to close in the gap. He does have one projectile though it isn't that reliant. Bis main strength lies in his offensive capabilities. In addition, he can put out more damage the more attacks that are chained to him. Therefore, coming out of combo causes him to have an increase in damage output. Special Moves *'Mantra Fist': Fires out a projectile that resembles a fist which flies straight forward. Angles downward when fired from the air. *'Mantra Havoc': Leaps forward into the air and then slams his fist down as he descends down; creating a blast impact. *'Mantra Flow': Jumps in the air and performs three kicks. The first two kicks stuns the opponent and third catches the op@ponent; launching them away. *'Wrath Fist': Summons two additional arms and unleashes a volley of punches while the attack button is held down. Slows down the longer it is held. *'Wrath Mantra': Does a pose. If the attack connects to Asura, he releases a primal scream which produces energy and knocks the opponent awat, *'Mantra Spiral': Asura rushes forward while mimicking a drill; spiraling and dealing damage. Assist Moves *'Mantra Fist' *'Mantra Flow' *'Mantra Havoc' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Vajra Asura': Transforms and begins unleashing thousands of punches which juggles the opponent in the air. He then unleashes a final wave attack that does high damage. *'Level 2: Mantra Asura': Channels Mantra and unleashes it in a gigantic fist that slams down the length of the stage. *'Level 3: Asura the Destructor': Unleashes a punch which launches the opponent into space. Asura transforms into Asura the Destructor. Gathering Mantra energy, he swings all of his arms down into the opponent which sends them back down to Earth. Dante Dante is a hybrid between an angel and a demon which is called a Nephlem. A demon hunter with exceptional skill, he fights demons in order to free Limbo City from their grasp. He is the younger brother of Vergil. Gameplay Dante retains his Marvel vs Cacpom 3 play style despite not being the same Dante. He utilizes both guns and swords in his attacks and excels at both close and far range. He does have a few different moves though that reflects his DMC game play. Special Moves *'Fireworks': Spins in a circle while firing Revenant. Does explosions upon being released *'Kablooey': Fires an explosive dart that will detonate when the command is inputted a second time. The dart will additionally slow opponents down. *'Tremor': Slams Arbiter down in front of him; causing a massive shockwave that expels outwards; dealing damage. with a wide blast radius *'Round Trip': Throws out Aquila which catches the opponent and then brings them back to Dante. *'Streak': Dante dashes forward while spinning rapidly with Osiris. *'Snake Eye': Uses Eyrix to step backwards and then charge forward with a punch. Assist Moves *'Kablooey' *'Streak' *'Fireworks' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Million Dollars': Unleashes a hail of bullets which juggles the opponent followed by a charge shot that does high damage. *'Level 2: Devil Trigger': Unleashes his Devil Trigger which increases his power, speed, attack speed, armor, and jumping ability. It stays active for a set amount of time. *'Level 3: Devil Must Die': Slashes through the opponent four times which knocks them into the air. Dante then launches the opponent high into the air only to strike back down, piercing them. Chris Chris is an elite soldier operating under the S.T.A.R.S. Police Force. He has seen many battlefields and fought against the Umbrella Corporation. Gameplay Chris excels at zoning and keeping opponents away with his many weapons and tools. He can also utilize close combat moves as well. He is a slower character that has limited mobility. Special Moves *'Gun Fire': Fires a shot form his pistol which slams the opponent away. *'Combination Punch': A strong punch that can be connected with other attacks. *'Grenade Toss': Can throw a grenade forward. Chris can charge it too lengthen the distance it is thrown. *'Prone Position': Lies flat on the ground and can fire using his pistol. *'Rocket Launcher': Fires off a rocket which streaks forward; dealing high damage at the cost of being laggy. *'Hydra': Rolls forward and then releases a close-shot from the Hydra shot gun. Assist Moves *'Gun Fire' *'Grenade Toss' *'Hydra' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Grenade Launcher': Fires a nitrogen grenade which freezes the opponent followed by three other grenades which explodes upon them. *'Level 2: Sweep Combo': Slashes with a knife, stuns with the stun baton, performs several shots from the machine gun, revolver, and shot gun, followed by an RPG blast. *'Level 3:Satellite Laser': Chris pulls out a large gun which produces a target on the screen which can be controlled. Chris is able to direct where it goes and then can fire it. This produces a laser where it was targeted at. Tron Bonne Tron Bonne is a genius and master engineer. She is in charge of creating and maintaining her families robots. While sources are unconfirmed, she may have a crush on her nemesis, Mega Man Volnutt. Gameplay Tron Bonne can utilizes various weaponry and attacks while utilizing her mech suit. The suit gives her enhanced strength and jumping ability as well as boosts her mobility and reach. Special Moves *'Beacon Bomb': Fires a beacon which, when attached to the opponent, summons Servbots to appear and hold the opponent in place. *'Servbot Launcher': Fires a Servbot has a projectile. *'Bonne Strike': Dashes forward while transforming the brobots hand into a drill. Pressing the command button causes it ti spin more rapdily. *'Prone Position': Lies flat on the ground and can fire using his pistol. *'Bonne Mixer': Grabs the opponent, rotates rapidly, and then throws the opponent into the air. *'Self^Destruct': Initiates a self destruction program which causes the mech suit to have 10 seconds before it explodes; dealing high damage to the opponent and slight damage to Tron Bonne. It causes her to catapult into the air in which she summons yet another mech suit. Assist Moves *'Beacon Bomb' *'Bonne Strike' *'Servbot Launcher' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Servbot Takeout': Fires a shot at the opponent which stuns them. Tron Bonne then summons her Servbots which appear and tramples over the incapacitated opponent. *'Level 2: Swervbot Surprise': The Servbot grows to a large size and begins travel forward while slamming the ground with its hammer. *'Level 3: Shakedown Mixer': Tron grabs the opponent and causes the mech suit to spin rapidly while dragging the opponent; head first along the ground. Tron then jumps high into the air and smashes down; drilling the opponent into the ground. Morrigan Morrigan is a succubus and inheritor to rule the realm of Makai. She belongs to the noble family Aensland. Despite her wicked appearance, she often means well in her actions. She often finds herself on the side of good. Gameplay Morrigan excels in aerial combos and attacks with excellent air speed and a floaty falling speed. On the ground, she is rather slower and can be damaged easily. Special Moves *'Soul Fist': Fires an energy projectile which travels forward. *'Shadow Blade': Launches herself high into the air while cutting using her wings. *'Vector Drain': Grabs the opponent, lifts them into the air, and then slams back down; dealing high damage. *'Flight': Allows herself a brief time of levitation and flight. *'Dark Harmonizer': Blows a kiss at the opponent. It doesn't deal damage but it increases the Hyper Combo gauge. *'Splash Libido': Causes spears to shoot out from her wings as she spreads them out forward. Assist Moves *'Soul Fist' *'Shadow Blade' *'Vector Drain' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Astral Vision': Creates a doppelganger which mimics all of her attacks for a period of time. *'Level 2: Shadow Servant': Fires off a wave of darkness which shoots up and strikes the opponent, *'Level 3: Darkness Illusion': Traps the opponent and begins a deadly combo of attacks before launching the opponent into the air. Morrigan then slams the opponent down into the ground. Amaterasu Amaterasu is a goddess in wolf form. Sealed away within a statue after the defeat of Orochi, she is brought back to life like Sakuya to do battle with Orochi once more. Gameplay Amaterasu utilizes a wide range of attacks that allows her different match up and properties. She is extremely versatile and can be played in many forms such as rush down, keep away, and run away, or punishing. Special Moves *'Weapon Change': She can change her weapons: Divine Retribution, Tsumugari, and Devout Beads. **'Solar Flare': Reflects opponents attacks. (Divine Retribution) **'Thunder Edge' A powerful lightning infused slash. **''Glaive Chop': Unleashes a powerful vertical slash. **''Cold Star': Unleashes a barrage of cold-infused beads which can freeze enemies. *'Head Charge': Launches herself forward with a headbutt. *'Power Slash': Creates a piece of paper which causes a slashing attack when it comes into contact with an opponent. *'Rejuvenation': Summons a piece of paper which, upon contact with the opponent, does damage and heals Amaetrasu equal to the damage received. *'Cherry Bomb': Summons a bomb and throws it forward. It has a fuse which will explode when depleted. Hitting it causes it to bounce to the direction it was hit. *'Galeforce': Causes a piece of paper to be summoned. When it contacts the opponent, it unleashes a furry of winds which juggles the opponent. Assist Moves *'Head Charge' *'Cherry Bomb' *'Power Slash' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Okami Shuffle': First starts with Fireburst, then Icestorm, and finally a crashing Thunderbolt. *'Level 2: Veil of Mist': Summons a debilitating mist that renders the opponent walking and attacking speed slower as well as increases hitstun. *'Level 3: Divine Instruments': Performs a deadly combo of Solare Flare, Tundra Beads, and Thunder Edge. Regina Regina is the female protagonist of Dino Crisis and Dino Crisis 2. She has battled the dinosaurs over the years and svaed the earth from near doom. Gameplay Regina utilizes many attacks to debilitate her opponents and to minimize their combat effectiveness. She is fairly versatile with the ability to change bullet types and to zone out her opponents. Special Moves *'Bullet Swap': Changes out the type of bullets she uses for her standard pistol. **'40S&W Bullets': Stronger bullets but slower **'Grenade Bullets': Bullets do explosions upon contact but have lag. **'Heat Bullets': Causes the opponent to be engulfed in fire for a duration of time upon contact. *'Tranquilizer': Fires a dart which can cause the opponent be dazed slightly. Has reduced effectiveness if spammed. *'Firewall': Activates a wall of fire that remains active for a duration of time. *'Solid Cannon': Summons a ball of energy in front of the gun. Inputting the attack command causes it to fire; even when Regina is moving or jumping without any lag. *'Shotgun': Fires a shotgun blast that has high knockback. *'Stungun': Unleashes a stream of electricity that shocks the opponent and causes them to be stunned in the process. Assist Moves *'Firewall' *'Tranquilizer' *'Shotgun' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Chainmine': Utilizes the chain mine to fire five mines which land in a line. They then explode with each explosion juggling the opponent forward so they are damaged by each blast. *'Level 2: Missile Pod': Fires off three missiles that track onto the opponent and detonates with each hit. *'Level 3: Dino Crisis': The Gigantosaurus appears and chomps down onto the opponent. Regina then smiles and presses a detonator which causes both the dinosaur and the opponent inside to explode. Captain Commndo is a hero wrapped in mystery. All that is known of him is that he wields considerable power while utilizing gems. Gameplay Captain Commando is a balanced character with a little variety due to his Commando Strike ability. He has a wide variety of techniques available to him and is a considerably strong fighter with good speed and jumping abilities. Special Moves *'Captain Fire': Unleashes a ball of flame that extends outwards; engulfing anyone in flames. *'Captain Corridor': Slams his fist into the ground; causing electricity to shoot upwards. *'Captain Kick': Dashes forward while kicking, This engulfs his foot in flames. *'Commando Tornado': Spins rapidly which causes a tornado effect to appear around him. Can be used to damage opponents, push them back, or deflect projectiles. *'Commando Strike': Summons one of the following characters: **'Ginzu the Ninja': Dashes forward and slashes with his sword. **'Mack the Knife': Spins around while cutting with his knives. **'Baby Head': Shoots himself forward like a missile. *'Captain Drill': Spins rapidly while moving forward. Player can influence where he travels to by tilting the control stick. Assist Moves *'Captain Fire' *'Captain Corridor' *'Commando Tornado' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Captain Sword': Summons his crew. Upon arriving, then form an energy blast that resembles a sword. It cuts down vertically and causes a massive explosion upon contact. *'Level 2: Commando Drive': Summons his crew and then combine to form a massive fireball which streaks ahead; smashing into the opponent with high damage output. *'Level 3: Captain Storm': Captain Commando launches a flying uppercut which knocks the opponent into the air. Ginzu slashes several times with his sword, Mack cuts the opponent with his knife, and Baby Head takes both hands and slams it down. This sends the opponent down to the ground. Before landing, Captain Commando appears underneath the opponent. They land on his fist which adds the final damage. Category:Subpages